


By My Side

by Raingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raingle/pseuds/Raingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U - Robert Sugden has returned, after his father send him away, after nine years away.  He's grown up and changed.  He's got a new family in tow: the Whites.  A fiancee and a weird stepson, it seems to be looking up for him.  His father in law hates his guts.  Like everybody, he just wants love and acceptance.  His pent up feelings have not changed after nine years though.  Nobody understands how he feels, constantly vowing with his estranged family and facing the village where he grew up.  However, Aaron Livesy might be the trick to help him.  From the moment, they look at each other, there are tense feelings between the pair.  With their dodgy pasts, each other might be the trick to get out of it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back In The Dales

**Author's Note:**

> Jack Sugden never died in the story. It's going to be a quite long story with the ups and downs of Aaron and Robert's relationship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face returns to the Dales, to be have an encounter with Aaron

Robert – October 23rd 2014

I step out onto the street. It’s been years since I’ve been here. The last time I’ve saw my family was nine years back – how big will Vic look now – Andy and Katie back together – see Diane and see how she’s getting on – my dad, I don’t know about that, not just yet. I’m on main street, I see the café. I need a strong brew, before I see my estranged family once again. 

I’m back with a new addition to my family. I’ve now got a gorgeous fiancée – Chrissie. A stepson – Lachlan. The only thing I don’t like is Lawrence: he keeps trying to wreck me and Chrissie. We were going to get married in Mexico back in March, but he faked a heart attack. He’s got the hots for me, he doesn’t admit it those – he doesn’t even say he’s gay. 

I step into the café. I see Bob behind the counter, he looks really shocked to see me. I haven’t seen him and Viv for years. Viv must be somewhere in the back or not working. He comes to see me, “How are you doing? What are you doing back?” he smiles to me.

I smile to him, “Lovely welcome back, isn’t it.” I laugh immediately. I don’t want Bob thinking that I’m annoyed at him. I need to make friends in this village. It’ll all have different people in the village – Syed doesn’t seem to be back; and Danny must have left ages ago. The only person I know my age is Andy. We’re not exactly best mates or won’t be…ever. Too much has gone on in the past to make amends. I look back up to Bob, I’ve been day dreaming for about two minutes, must have been, “So where’s Viv? Around back. How’s she doing even?” I smile to him.

He suddenly looks upset…really upset. I wonder what happened to Viv, “She died a few years back. Got burned in a fire with Terry too. A police officer did it to prove his love to Katie…” There’s suddenly anger in his eyes, “…Stupid way to prove it…killing two innocent people in the process. He killed himself while taking poor Katie hostage. I’m glad that he did it. I don’t want to ever see his ugly face here again. But me and the twins…”

I was in shock, “…Twins? You and Viv had kids. She was quite old. Her eldest was about 25. Sorry for interrupting, but I’m just shocked.” 

He smiles to me and he seems fine with me for interrupting, “…Yeah we did. Back in 2007. She seemed obsessed with kids. None of her kids are here anymore – Scott left for London to stay with some Army mates – Kelly’s doing some modelling career – Donna died a few months ago in duty.” He seems upset. He must not have anybody. Poor guy.

I’m shocked that Donna is dead, I feel a ping of sadness. “Donna’s dead. Oh, sorry about that. Well at least, you’ve still got the twins. They won’t be leaving anytime soon.” I try to smile to him.  
Bob then starts to smile at me, “I’ve also got Brenda, my new wife. We got married a few years back when she was battling cancer. Me and her are meant to be. But I do miss Viv…every day. However, Brenda keeps me going. She’s the lucky charm of my life.” He smiles to me and looks at me, “Enough about me…what about you? What has nine years done to you? You got any kids? A wife? Are you moving back to Emmerdale…or is it just a flying visit?” he seems curious.

I smile to him and glance up, “Slow down with the questions. I want to see how Vic is doing with her life. I’ve moved into Home Farm…”

“Home Farm!” he looks gobsmacked about my admission. I’m a Sugden and they’re a lowdown farming family. Nobody could believe that one of them would make something of their life. Andy doesn’t even have his own farm anymore…he works on another person’s farm. At least I’ve made something of my life. Vic seems to have done good for herself…a chef at the Woolpack. 

I look up to Bob and smile once again, “Yeah, but it’s my father in law’s really. My beautiful fiancée – Chrissie has come and we’ve decided to buy it. I wasn’t happy about it in the first place, but I’m slowly warming to the idea.” 

He smiles to me, “Wow! You’ve done well for yourself.” 

I look to him, “I work for my father in law – Lawrence. I’ve deserved it all. I’ve made the company what it is today. So, you could say that I’ve done well for myself. Better than I would’ve done if I stayed here. I worked in a tiny garage and look what I’ve become now – moving into the big house. I think I’ve done bloomin well for myself. But that might be, a bit up myself.” I hide the fact that I didn’t want to leave the village. I wanted to stay where my family was. See Vic grow up and be there for her like a big brother should – not her screwed up adopted brother, Andy. She must have thought that I wanted to leave. I had to go because of what happened to Max King – an incident that I’d never forget. Dad can’t send me away again. I’ve got my own family, the only family I’ve got, except from Vic and Diane. As far as I’m concerned, Andy has never been family to me…my dad is just as bad as him. 

Bob looks at me. He knows that I’m in deep thought. You can tell just by looking at me. He’s going to ask me another question, “So have you got any kids with this beautiful fiancée?” He uses a tone of happiness for me with the ‘beautiful fiancée’ part. 

“No, but she’s got a 14-year old lad. He’s called Lachlan.” I smile to Bob. I love the family I’ve got. Better than the real one. “Anyway…enough time chatting. Americano, please…” I smile.

“Coming right up,” he smiles to me, “Won’t be long.” He goes back to the counter and gets a one for me. He whisks one right up. He comes over and places on the table, “There you are, my good man.” He smiles as he goes away back to the counter. Brenda comes out, I smile to her when she smiles to me. 

**

Aaron – October 23rd 2014

I walk right up to the café for my usual – a latte. I go in and immediately see a blonde smug faced man sitting down right near the door. I wonder who he is. I’ve never seen him in the village before. He looks a bit familiar, but I’m not sure.

I go to the counter and see Bob, “Never seen him before. Who is he?” I ask curious. I want to know. He looks quite good looking in a way. A leather jacket and tight jeans. He’s quite well groomed. I look back to Bob not to make it obvious that I’m checking him out.

Bob looks at me and smiles. “That’s Robert Sugden. He’s moving into Home Farm.” 

I had heard the rumours about Robert and how he had spoiled his brother’s life by taking his wife away from him. Quite a love rat…a ladies man, “No way…” I say under my breath so Robert doesn’t hear me. I’m in shock really, “Andy’s going to go ape when he finds out that he’s back,” I try to focus on what I want, “One latte, please Bob…” 

“Coming right up!” he goes back to make it. 

I take a seat right at the back of the café. I see Robert looking right at me, “Aaron Dingle, isn’t it? Chas’ son.” He smiles to me. It’s a bit random that he’s talking to me, but he might be trying to make some friends. After all, he’s going to be the villain according to Andy and Katie. 

I glance at him. I manage a smile to make him feel a bit more comfortable, “Yeah it is. You must be Robert Sugden, Jack’s son. I’ve heard all about you.” I look to him.

He smiles smugly. Somehow, it’s a good looking smile, “So I guess that Andy has filled you in on all about me. There’s more than one side to a story, ya know.” He sips on his Americano, still smiling.

I smile, “Maybe…but I don’t really care.” I smile and get out my phone.

He finishes up his Americano and stands up, “Well, I guess I’ll see you around.” He smiles as he leaves the café. I sit there smiling.

**

Robert – October 23rd 2014

I step out. I’m ready to go to the pub and see my family again. Hopefully, it’s just Vic and Diane there. Knowing my luck, Andy and Katie will both be there. I just want to see Vic and Diane and then get started on the others. I walk nervously across to the pub.

I peak through the windows and to my luck, all of them are there. They must be having some kind of celebration for Andy and Katie’s upcoming wedding. Dad is there too, he’s saying a speech. I’ll have to wait until he’s finished. He looks as though he is.

“Andy, you’ve made my life happier. And from all the mistakes we’ve made in the past. We’re going to get through them with nobody stopping us.” I come in just in the middle of the speech, not knowing that she was saying something. 

I smile to everybody, “Miss me?” Diane gives me a big smile – dad gives me a little one – Andy and Katie bare a grunt.

Vic comes from around the bar and hugs me straight away, “Rob! I’ve missed you so much.” 

I smile to Vic and tighten the hug, “I’ve missed you too.” 

She lets go off me, “So then, how long are you staying? A few days?” She looks quite sad.

I smile to her, “No actually, Vic , I’m here to stay…”


	2. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert breaks the good news to his family, only to get a punch in the face.

I stood there as Andy and Katie could just glare at me. They give me one hell of a dirty look. Andy looked angry rather than anything, “No way, that you’re staying around here.” Katie nodded to what he had said. I was angry that he could think that he could dictate where I live. I’ve got more of a right to be here than he has. I was born here! 

I give him a look, “Yeah Andy, it’s true. You can’t tell me where I can go or where I can’t go. I’m old enough to make my own decision.” I give a smile. 

Andy looks at me and sighs, “You’re so smug, aren’t you? Thinking you can storm back in here and give us a few smug smiles there, a few smug smiles here.” he looks back at the bar, “Another pint, please Diane. I’m not letting him spoil the fun.” Diane poured him another pint.

I smile to Andy and Katie to make it a bit better, but it doesn’t work, “I guess congratulations are in order for you two. I heard that you’re getting married at Christmas time, Vic told me.” Andy glared at Vic. She smiles back and he softens towards her.

He then looks back to me, giving me a dirty look, “You’re not invited, got that. Me and Katie are having a fresh start; and we don’t need your ugly face spoiling it. We’ve been waiting for this since we were kids. And we all know what happened the last time.” He warned me. I’ve got no interest in Katie. Yeah, I did love her in the past. I’ve got Chrissie now, and Andy’s happy with Katie.

They won’t see it like that. Andy doesn’t trust me, but he needs to leave the past in the past, “Don’t worry, I will.” I smile, but there’s nothing back.

I turn to dad, “Long time, no see, dad. How have things been the last nine years?” I can see that he sees that I’m making some comments to dig, “Mine have been good.” 

Dad smiles to me, “It’s been good. Thanks. So how are you, son?” he tries to make some conversation.

I smile to him, “I’m fine. I’ve missed my family those.” Me and dad hug. He’s seems to have forgotten the past, not like Andy and Katie who obviously haven’t. 

Diane looks and smiles to me, “Where have you moved to? Somewhere in Hotten. There’s no houses here to buy…”

“…Hi Robert! Home Farm is nearly ready. Dad’s just sorting things out.” Chrissie has come into the pub and everybody looks in shock as the revelation has happened. I look at Andy and Katie’s faces and they look in pure shock at me. 

I go up to Chrissie and kiss her on the lips, “Are you alright?” 

She smiles up to me, “I’ve heard it’s got eleven bedrooms.” 

I try to make a joke. I start to flirt with her, “More room to have some ‘fun’.” I smack her on the bottom. 

Andy looks at me, “I see that you’ve got a rich missus. Well at least, I’ve got a woman that I truly love. Not like you.” He turns to Chrissie, “When he gets bored, he’ll be hooking up with some other woman. Preferably, the night before you marry.” He smirks.

Katie then finally opens her mouth. She looks to Chrissie too, “I know from experience. Proper experience! He says he loves ya, then he cheats on ya. Slappers, that’s what he goes for.” I’m not happy that they’re both sticking their beaks in when it’s not wanted. Chrissie’s not lapping up any off it.

She looks at them, “I trust my fiancée. He only has eyes for me. You were different…teenagers, not adults. We’ve been together for ages. So nobody’s going to put an end to that.” She smirks annoying Katie. I smile to her.

Andy looks at me funny. I want to say something, “Look Andy, mate, bro…” He shoots me a look, telling me to stop it, “…I know things might have been touch for you…” Before I could speak another word, he had his fist right in the middle of my face. 

He looks furious, “Things are going to get hard for you, if anything…” Once again another punch. Dad keeps trying to get us apart, but it doesn’t work. Diane and Vic tried to too. Chrissie tries to get me up.

**

Aaron – October 23rd 2014

I walk out of the café and go back to the pub to get ready for work. Cain will kill me if I’m late, Debbie will too. I go in and I’m right in the middle of a fight between Robert and Andy. I had a feeling this was going to happen between the two bitter brothers. He knew all about the past from the village rumours. 

Chrissie looks at me for help. I grab hold off Robert and drag him off Andy. He knew Andy threw the first punch and he was defending himself. I get him up. 

Chrissie smiles at me, “Thanks…” she gets Robert and helps him back home.

Katie puts Andy around the back, Chas follows. I go around too to see what I can do. I want to do something to help. It seemed like a really big fight. Andy must have been mad, since he and Katie are getting married in a few months and he comes back, thinking that all is forgiven. He did look like a cocky type. 

Mum looks at me, “Can ya help please?” she looks at me. I look over to Katie cuddling into Andy, “Aaron, get the first aid kit. Andy needs somethin on that hand. Looks bad.” She stares at me. I look to Andy, then I go and get it.

I come back through, “Thanks mate,” he smiles to me, Katie gives me one too. She helps put the bandage on his hand, “Can’t believe that I hit him. I don’t regret it those. Best thing I’ve done in ages, if you ask me. Except the cuts and bruises on my hand,” After the bandage is done, he kisses Katie, “One thing for sure: you’ll always be here for me. No matter what.” He makes her smile.

Mum looks at them and signs, “How the hell does he have the nerve to come back…after everything that he’s done to you two. You want to be happy, but he’s trying to cast a shadow over you,” she smiles to me and signs once again. I don’t know want it is about Robert, but something makes him warm to him after everything he’s done to poor Andy and Katie. He couldn’t make sense of any of it, “Can’t believe it.” She hissed that time. 

I’m not getting involved in this one. It’s between Robert and Andy. Andy’s a mate and all, but he’s just not getting involved. I don’t even know the guy named Robert. Katie looks over to me and smiles, it says ‘thank you’ for helping Andy after the incident, “Waste of space, he is. He thinks we’re going to forgive for what he did to us. We wanted to get married and have kids, but he was always lurking in the background,” Katie snarls. She doesn’t seem happy about the estranged brother coming back after all these years, that might be a bit of an understatement really. She was fuming with the idea, “Ten years later, me and Andy get back on track; and are getting married in a few months. Getting everything we’ve ever dreamed for – then he shows his ugly mug around again. Acting like an angel. A saint,” Chas puts down a coffee for her and Andy, “He isn’t, he’s far from it…if you ask me.” She sips on her coffee. 

I look to her and smile. I then turn to the kettle and nod to mum, “Hey mum, since I got the first aid kit,” she stares at me. She doesn’t look happy, but then the sour slowly turns into a smile, “Can I have a cuppa, please?” I smile to her after that.

She smiles back, “Course, love.” She puts on the kettle, still smiling.

**

Robert – October 23rd 2014

Chrissie has got me my arm over her shoulders. I’ve just got badly beaten by my own brother. I was being a bit over the top, but they were too. Chrissie’s nursing me though, this is a good advantage of getting beat up. If it wasn’t for that Aaron, I would’ve been seriously injured by now. I owe him a pint sometime, I think. Trying to make some friends in this village is going to be hard enough, I’m going to get him on side, before anybody poisons him against me. He seems a nice guy. Who knows, they might get to know each other and get pretty close.

Aaron might have some nice mates too; so maybe I could make more than one friend. It’s going to be hard enough for another reason: we’re the snobs at Home Farm. I’ve lived here before, so I’m a bit worried that people are going to think I’m so cocky and arrogant. Everybody knows me as the evil brother, who ruined Andy’s life.

Chrissie bashes the door to Home Farm. She carries me through to the living room and puts me down onto the chair, “Anything more I can do for you?” she smiles. She gets me a glass of whiskey. I think she knows what I need on a time like today. 

I look to her through my bloody cuts and bruise, smiling, “No thanks. I really appreciate it, ya know. You caring for me.” 

She looks to me and smiles, “It’s what a wife is supposed to do for her husband. To love, to honour and to obey. That’s the vows for our marriage in a few months away.” She smiles as she hugs me. She then kisses me on the cheek. 

I smile to her, “Can’t wait…” she turns around, looking confused. She’s hard going sometimes, “…Ya know for the wedding.” She doesn’t even give me a smile. Another face. It must be because I haven’t said it sooner. 

She’s going to get some wet paper to clean me up. I can’t wait to live in the village again…I was being sarcastic…


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert clashes with his future father-in-law...

Robert – October 23rd 2014

I sat back on the chair, waiting for Chrissie to clean me up. I couldn’t believe that I was living in the big house with a beautiful fiancée. Andy and certainly Katie will say that I’ve made myself lucky with getting some rich bird…I’ve worked myself up that business. I don’t care about what people say…because I know it’s not true. 

I hear a familiar voice – great, it’s Lawrence. The stupid father-in-law, who stopped the wedding in Mexico, “Got in a fight after a few minutes, have we now,” he chuckles. He’s right though. I’ve got in one fight already and if it wasn’t for that Aaron saving me – I might have been dead by now, “Who even did it to you? I could make a list with all the enemies you’ve got. Hit list for Robert Sugden, that’s what they should call it.” He laughs, clenching the newspaper in his arm.

I can hear a voice from the hall, “Oh dad, why do you have to be so horrible,” she doesn’t sound serious, it sounds like a little joke. It isn’t though, he’s had it in for me since day one. Or should I say have the hots for me. I laugh in my head, “His so-called brother did this to him. He just wanted to get a pint and smash…fist right in his face.” That wasn’t it. We had some heated words. He tried to wind me up, so I did it back a little bit. He gets wound up really easily.

He looks to Chrissie and smirks, “We’ve only been here…what…five minutes…and you’ve already got in a fight. How’re you going to cope?” he smirks once again. My anger is heating up. I must be red hot by now, “You better start making some friends. Make an effort with your brother. They do say brothers stick together.” I don’t know if he’s serious about it and suggesting it. He’s probably just playing joker again. If he is, I’m getting annoyed. He knew about my past here, and what did he do? Got me back here. This village is where all my demons are, he knows that. Probably hoping it would spilt me and Chrissie up, if she knew more about my past. She already knows the top and bottom of my past in Emmerdale…well not about what happened that October day…Max King’s death. 

I look up to her and then to…him. I just don’t like him, “It’s got nothing to do with you. Me and my brother have nothing to do with you. Just butt out of my business and I’ll stay out of yours. I know you don’t like me with Chrissie. And I think we all know why,” I wink to him, letting him know his big secret…that he has the hots for me, “Anyway, that doesn’t matter. Me and Chrissie…we’re happy. Me and my brother might never make up…but that doesn’t concern you. Just get out of my face!” I shout that right in his face. I know I shouldn’t have. Chrissie’s going to be so annoyed with me. But you know what…I don’t really care. I’ve been waiting to stand up for myself for a long time. And whatever she says, she knows what I’ve been through trying to prove myself to Lawrence. Even though, I don’t have to. I’ve build his company up…he should treat me with a bit more respect. He should, I deserve it. I don’t want anything big…just a little bit more respect from my future father-in-law. I definitely deserve it after everything I’ve done for his company. I just want to be with his 34 year old daughter, that’s all. 

Chrissie stares at me long and sharply. She thinks I’m supposed to be in pain, “Robert, how dare you speak to my father like that! I can’t believe you sometimes,” she gives me a death stare. I don’t say anything to her in that mood. She gets in it every so often, “If you’re going to marry me, you’ve got accept my family.” I want to fight back, but I don’t. I just nod to her and then try to smile after the speech. She doesn’t give me the time of the day with a smile in return. She just gives me another death stare. 

I look to Lawrence and he just smirks at me. I want to just slap that look right off of his face, but I don’t want to be told off a scolded child again by Chrissie, “What were you saying about it not concerning me about you and your brother,” he gets me to nod and I do. I don’t even know what he’s going to say next. He’s got me right where he wants me, “It does. If you keep fighting with him, it’s going to make a right bad impression on us. And we don’t want that, when we haven’t seen half the village yet,” I look to Chrissie to back me up. But she just nods to her father. She agrees with what he’s saying to me. It’ll make a bad impression on me, but not on them. He’s already got a repetition for having it on with Edna’s late husband. That’s going to make the village have a negative opinion of him. Edna’s been here for years and people like her. However, people don’t know him at all. So that’s his repetition gone. I don’t really care about what people think about me, because I’m proud of myself. I’ve got a new loving family and I’ve done well for myself, “And you’re good at picking enemies. You’ve got plenty of them around here – even your own brother can’t stand you.” That remark doesn’t really bug me, maybe because I know it’s true. I just don’t say anything. I just stand there in front of him, no emotion on my face at all.

Chrissie’s another story. She doesn’t seem happy with her dad for saying that to me. She looks over to him and there’s no sense of happiness on her face, “Dad…You’re just as bad. You could at least make an effort with my fiancée,” Lawrence was smirking at me, but he isn’t now. He turns away from me and looks at Chrissie. He tries to smile to her, but it’s not working in the slightest. I don’t think it will. She does seem really mad at him, “Me and Robert are getting married in a few months. You’re going to have to find a way to handle it. It’s not getting cancelled, because of your feelings,” she turns to me, “Isn’t that right?” I nod and smile to her. She finally sees my point of view on the matter of Lawrence and I’m chuffed. She’s not finished with us yet though, “Can you two make an effort with each other? Because it’s getting really tiring. I shouldn’t have to make a choice between you two. I shouldn’t have to make that kind of decision,” She doesn’t seem impressed. The glint in her eyes makes me think she’s something else. I’ve never seen her like this before. Angry doesn’t even cut it. Something else though…something worse than anger. She turns to her father. She looks as though she’s growling nearly. Barking like a dog would do on a bad day. Her colour of her eyes goes from a warm scent of bright blue, as bright as the sky…to a barking, crazy woman eye colour. A murderer would have after the gruesome destructive antics. Crazy woman she looks like. She must. I can’t even describe it. My stomach suddenly churns with distress of her sudden darken change of eyes. Earth was a hellhole where I was standing. It felt like that. Her mouth was sharp, her speech was fierce. The lipstick stands it all out to me. She doesn’t look to me at all, just give the death stare that could send a spear of a fireball. She opens her lips, “Dad, move through there!” she points over to the door like he was a five-year-old. He doesn’t seem to be fighting back. I can see a hint of cowardice in his eyes. He edges his feet towards the door. We’re feel like we’re both being told off by our parents. He’s soon out of the room. Like vanished out of thin air to me. She looks at me, the glint of her eyes produce nothing…but anger and resentment of the fact that me and her father have been playing with the wrong game. She stares at the door slowly. The fire in her eyes hasn’t burned it. She goes through the other room, ignoring me. I’m just glad that she doesn’t scan me through till I burn, really glad. I collapse back onto the cosy chair, it makes me feel safe. Why do I need safety in my own house? The warmness fulfils me with different emotions. Sleeping, that’s what I could do on this sofa. Just then, the fire comes through my skin with a sense of dread churning in my stomach once again. The dread fulfils me with overwhelming emotions, that I’ve never done before. She seems to have calmed down to that lovely, warmth girl that he knew. Not that fuming and dark side one, “Robert, love,” I knew she was going to ask for something. Probably going to tell me off for not getting along with her father. She continues, “Can we go for a drink at the pub?” She looks at me and gives a begging smile.

I look up from staring at the ground long and hard, for no reason at all, “I don’t know. Bruises on my face aren’t my favourite hobby to do.” I don’t want Andy hitting me again.

She looks at me. She looks angry again with that glance, “He wouldn’t dare. You’ve got your family behind you…no matter what,” she rubs her warm and cosy arms around me, “This is our new local and they need to get used to it. You’re not going anywhere soon, are you?” I nod to her. I don’t want to, but I don’t want to cause an argument. This is going to be fun, but I’ll try and ask that Aaron guy for a drink sometime to say ‘thank you’ for what happened today…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope u enjoyed. Plz leave kudos


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert tries to make friends with Aaron, but there is more family troubles from the horizon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update is so late. I got caught up doing it. :)

Robert – 26th October 2014

I haven’t set foot in the village for three days now.  I can’t face Andy and Katie, not now.  Me and Lawrence have had once again another fight and Chrissie isn’t impressed with me.  I feel like a scolded child in my own home.  Anyway, Chrissie has finally forgiven me.  She’s been fussing over me saying what a horrible brother I have.  I wouldn’t argue with that.  I really want a drink with that Aaron though.  He saved my life in a crazy sort of way. 

However, I can’t have dad looking over every three seconds and telling me off for winding Andy up, I just can’t take it.  Not from him.  I’ve always felt like the disappointment in that family, but this family I’ve got now don’t take me for granted and make me feel worthless, well except from Lawrence. 

Chrissie is pecking my head in the office now, all that fussing is now over since work has started, “Robert, please can you leave me and dad alone till we get these computers working,” she smiles at me.

“Why though?  I could ring a technician to fix it for you,” I smile, trying to be a help.

Lawrence looks over at me, unimpressed, “No way, we can work this out ourselves.  We don’t need some technicians in helping us out,” he interrupts my conversation with Chrissie.

I look over to Chrissie for some support, but it’s not working, “Look Robert, why don’t you go down to the pub and spend some time with your sister?  Take as long as you want.” 

That’s the last thing I want to.  I might run into Andy or Katie or even worse, both.   I can’t handle that.  I really want to see my sister.   I have spoken to her on the phone.  She really wants to see me and says why don’t I have a meal over at hers sometime.  Maybe tomorrow night.  As long as Andy and Katie aren’t there.  Maybe it might be ok if dad is there, but with Diane.  Because it would dilate any crosswords between us that might happen. 

I turn to Chrissie, “Maybe I will.” 

She smiles to me, “Thanks Robert.  You’re the best,” she stands up and walks over to kiss me quick.

**

After that, I head down to the pub to see Victoria and maybe have a drink with her.  She said something about Andy being at an agricultural show and might be taking Katie with him for a day out.  How much fun?

I feel nerves as I get to the pub.  It felt like such a long walk.  I dread if Andy and Katie are there with dad having a drink.  What a nightmare!  They couldn’t bear him being there, I knew that.  I go into the pub and there is nobody there.  Victoria is talking to Diane at the bar. 

That Aaron is sitting there having a quiet pint and talking to them.  I go in and Victoria clocks me in seconds, “Rob, where have you been the past few days?  You’ve just gotten back here after being away for nine years.” 

I hug her across the bar, “I’ve been looking around Home Farm.  I was wondering if you and Diane would want to come around for a meal to meet the family.  Lachlan isn’t back yet.  He’s away.” 

Victoria looks at Diane and she smiles at me, “Yeah, that would be great, pet.  Your dad’s around the back, maybe I could ask him now.” 

I freeze.  I don’t want dad coming and especially not Andy and Katie, “Maybe some other time.  Chrissie wants to meet you and Vic.  I go on about you two plenty to her, saying how nice you are.” 

“You better be!”   Victoria peacefully slaps me with the bar wiper.

Diane smiles to me, “This fiancée of yours seems nice.  I’ve never really met her properly, considering you and Andy having a fight yesterday.” 

“I’m so sorry about that.  It’ll never happen again, I promise you,” I promise my stepmother.

She smiles fondly at me, “It’s fine, pet.  I mean I’ve had plenty of fights across this bar.  I don’t think Andy and Katie will be coming tomorrow, considering the situation.”

I smirk, “I guess so!” She smiles at that and then she leaves.

I turn over to Victoria, “Do you want to have a drink with me?  Chrissie has kicked me out of the house.  She’s been having troubles with the computers.  Did the last owner have a temper of him?”

Victoria couldn’t help but laugh, just I didn’t know why, “Just ask Charity.  She fill you in on all the details about Declan Macey.  Or ask his sister, Megan.” 

“So he did have a temper, I guess,” I laugh too, “She’s back then?  Charity, I mean.” 

“She came back ages ago,” my sister replies.  She, then, looks to me seriously, “I can’t have a drink with ya, Rob.  I’ve got work on.  This was only my break,” she says, sadly.

“That’s fine, Vic.  You just get on with your work,” I smile to her to make her feel better, “I can come over tomorrow night for a spot of dinner.” 

Victoria smiles, “My famous bolognese I’ll be making tomorrow for this special occasion.  You can tell me about your time away.” 

I smile, “I’ll ring ya later.” 

“Aaron here is looking for a mate to drink with,” Vic says. 

Aaron looks funnily at her, “No thanks, Vic.  I don’t need company whilst having a drink.” 

I look over to him once Vic goes back around the bar, “Drinks are on me to thank you for a few days ago.” 

Aaron eyes me up and down suspiciously for a few minutes and then nods, “Ok then, but drinks are definitely are on you, not me at all.” 

I smile at him, “Good one, mate.” 

Aaron manages half a smile to make a better atmosphere.  I look right into his beautiful bright blue eyes.  I go across the bar to see Diane and to order some drinks for me and Aaron.  He follows as I go across the bar.   I feel like we’re best mates with Aaron.  I don’t know why; I hardly know the guy, but I feel safe with him and I don’t feel like that with many people.  Except from my fiancée…of course. 

“What do you want?” I ask the beautiful eyed man.

“Just a pint,” he demands.

I look to Diane, but she’s already pouring two pints for me and Aaron.  She then hands them across to me and I look over to Aaron, trying to make the uneasiness between us settle. 

I’m the first one to start the conversation, “Thanks for yesterday, mate.  Well appreciated…” I smile to him while saying it.

He looks up to me, while nursing his pint.  He’s been nursing with it for over ten minutes, only taking little sips, “No bother.  Otherwise, you and Andy would’ve battered the daylights out of one another.” 

“It was Andy, the one punching me.  I wasn’t fighting back much.  He shouldn’t be punching me over some cuff comment I made,” it makes me upset for some odd reason: it does bother me when people always take Andy’s side for things and not mine.  It’s always my fault when it comes to fights with me and him.  Although it makes me feel even more upset with Aaron for some strange reason.

He then takes another sip from his pint, “Not really bothered who started it.  Or who finished it.  It’s really got nothing to do with me.”

“I’m just saying thank you for yesterday,” I smile to him.  I try to change the subject, “So how’s life in this village?”

“Alright if you’re into the countryside.  Which I’m not.  It’s just home to me and all my family and friends live across here,” he smiles to me for the first time in forever.

“I haven’t set foot in this village for nearly a decade and it’s made me grow up a bit,” I smile.  I don’t know if that’s true or not. 

We’re getting off on a good foot, really good.  Just then, dad comes through from around the back.  He goes straight to Diane, not even acknowledging me.  I hear them talking about Andy and Katie’s upcoming wedding.  He can talk about that, even when he doesn’t acknowledge me at all.  He doesn’t even look back at me, not even a smile.  He looked at me, but didn’t smile.

“Mate?” Aaron says, looking up to me.

I’m shocked that he called me ‘mate’ there.  I thought we’d never get there.  I look back at him, “As I was saying, I think moving back here with my proper family…” I put emphasis on the ‘proper family’ part so dad can hear me.  I know he can hear me because he starts to look funny.  I then put emphasis on my last sentence, “I mean Diane and Vic are family.  But Andy isn’t or Katie come to that.  And definitely not my dad.” 

I look across and dad just looks at me funny, looking as though he’s going to cry.  I regret that comment instantly.  He then turns to a worried Diane and then storms back through the back room.  Aaron just looks at me funnily.  He doesn’t look impressed with me at all. 

Diane looks furious with me.  So furious that she comes over to me and Aaron.  He doesn’t look at her or me for that matter.  Just stares down at his pint.  She looks really angry with me.

I look to her innocently, trying to dilute any anger towards me from her.  She starts to speak, “How could you, Robert!”  She’s not impressed with me, “Your dad has bent over backwards trying to make things right between ya…But what do you do?  Throw it right back in his face with another cuff comment like you did to Andy yesterday.  I don’t know what’s happened to you the past ten years, but it’s not good.  And you better change your attitude or you’ll be finding yourself on the street in no time at all,” that hurts like shit.  I feel like shite right now, “So are you going to come through the back and apologize to him?  I guess not,” she then goes through the back to see her husband, my dad.

Aaron looks over to me, “Look mate, I better be going.  I’ve got work to be getting on with.”

He then goes out of the pub, leaving me feel like hell…


	5. Chapter 5

Robert – 26th October 2014

I decide to slip around the back to see how my dad is.  This is bad.  I can see that Aaron was disappointed in me.  He must know my dad quite well since he lives in the pub with him.  I wonder how long he has been living in the pub for.  I know that Andy doesn’t live on the farm anymore.  He lost it according to Vic because her ex-boyfriend mother owns it now.  Vic told me all of this information when I got her contact via contacts on Facebook.  That must have been about a year ago now.  I was really chuffed when she replied to me.  We had regular contact til the March and then it stopped after the wedding fail with Chrissie.

I see that the door is half open and dad and Diane are there.  Dad’s sitting down with his head in his hands.  He looks distraught, that makes me feel guilty instantly.  But the number of times he’s made me feel like a failure in the past.  I was just giving him food for thought.  But no…Robert Sugden is always the bad one…The one who pushes his family away.

Diane’s touching his shoulder to calm him down, but it’s not making any difference.  I hear her talking, “Are you ok, Jack?” 

He takes his head out of his hands, “No, not really, Diane.  To be honest with ya.” 

She just gives a consoling smile to him.  They haven’t saw me yet, “Don’t let Robert get to you.  I think he might just be going through a rough time at the minute.  He’s having troubles with his future father-in-law.  It’s having an effect on him and Chrissie.”

I feel a bit better since Diane is defending me to my father.  She seems to have forgiven me for what I said.  My dad nods though, “It’s never his fault.  Like when he had the affair with Katie and then cheats on her with Sadie King.  When he burned the barn with Jimmy King and Cain Dingle to get revenge on Andy.  When he tried to take Sarah away from Andy by using Debbie,” this makes me feel upset.  I am a failure.  But I was only young when I did all of that.  But he obviously hasn’t forgiven me for that, “Or when he took Andy and Max King off the road and it killed that poor lad.”

I suddenly feel tears rolling down my cheeks.  I could never forget about what happened to Max King.  He was a friend to me.  And what did I do?  Killed him in the end.  I went away that day, distraught by what I become.  I couldn’t bear to see the newspaper.  I knew what it said: young lad killed in a car crash.  He did read it eventually.  People were saying how awful it was.  Saying that young lad could’ve had a life.  I told one person about that: one girlfriend.  She never came back to me.  Said I was a monster.  And that was after I built up trust with her.  We were even engaged.  That’s why I’m never going to tell Chrissie.  That’s my new life and that’s not going to get wrecked because of past mistakes that I have made.

I see Diane trying to calm down dad even more, “He did try and save him, ya know.  He got Andy out of the burning car, risking his own life for it.” 

I feel even more touched with what Diane said about me.  Dad doesn’t seem convinced by what she had said, “I know that.  But he did start it in the first place,” he takes a break.  He then starts again, “I don’t know, Diane.  I just feel helpless when it comes to Robert.    I see that dad’s got a photo of me on his shoulders in both his hands, I feel hurt that my own dad would think that of me, “I don’t know.  I just sometimes think he’s unlovable.”

That’s it I can’t take anymore.  My own father can’t stand me, he says he hates me.  Everybody hates me.  Andy and Katie don’t scar me though.  I don’t like them that much either.  But I do want to have my brother back, but not all the time.  Just sometimes I think about what would happen if me and Andy did actually get on.  Me and Katie never would happen.  I could tolerate her though if I had to.

I try to block out what dad said about me.  I try and have a look around the village since I haven’t the past few days.  Chrissie and Lawrence have been checking around Home Farm.  They are going to in the pub the next few days and have a round on them for the whole pub to make a good impression and for people not to dislike them.  I don’t want to be there though with my dad there.  Andy and Katie might be there too.

It suddenly struck me: I have to go around dinners at Vic’s tomorrow.  Dad might be there and I don’t want to see him.  I really don’t after all he said about me.  I just want it to be Diane and Vic, but I know it won’t.  But at the time when they come to Home Farm, it’ll be me in control with you I’ll be taking. 

I then go around to the garage where I used to work.  I see a familiar face there – Aaron.  He doesn’t that I’m here.   Just then, my phone starts to ring – it’s Chrissie.  I answer it, “Hi sweetheart, what’s up?”  I ask.

She doesn’t sound impressed, “Can you ring a technician or summit to come to Home Farm?  The computers are totally one the blink.” 

“Yeah, I can do that right now,” I declined the call to Chrissie and head back to Home Farm, while calling the technician.

**

Aaron – 26th October

That Robert was a little overdrive with his father.  I didn’t want to get involved though because it will cause trouble in the end for me.  Over the years, I have put a lot of people first, but now with something that doesn’t concern me, I’m not going to get involved.

Talking about him, I can see Robert standing down the road.  He’s on the phone to somebody.  By the sounds of things, he’s on the phone to his fiancée, it’s Chrissie, I think.  He lives in Home Farm going by village gossip.  I didn’t care though, it’s got nothing to do with me. 

I also see him walking back up the street to the big mansion that he lives in.

**

Robert – 28th October

I don’t know what to do about going back to the village to see my beloved family.  I want to see Vic and Diane, but with my dad being there and Andy and Katie.   I don’t know why we had to move back here, it’s Lawrence’s fault, not mine or Chrissie’s.  

Emmerdale is the one place I never wanted to come back to, but here I am after ten years.  The town that I spend my whole childhood in, the town that made me feel unwanted.  Moving away changed me for the better.  Except some parts I’d rather forget.

My phone starts to ring – it’s Vic.   I answer it, of course, “Vic, what’s up?” I worry if she’s going to give me a lecture about dad and upsetting him.  Well, he’s upset me.

Phew.  It isn’t that by the tone of her voice, “You haven’t been in the village for a few days.  I was wondering if you want to come over for some dinner tomorrow.” 

I like the sound of that idea, “Who’s going to be there?” 

“The family, of course, Rob.  You’ve got to build some bridges at some point since you’ve moved back here,” Vic said in a motherly tone, which I hated.

I didn’t want to mend fences, “Vic…”

She knew what I was going to do: make an excuse, “Do it for me, Rob.  Please…I just want my family to be together.”

I can hear the upset in her voice.  I love her and I don’t want to upset her, “Right, Vic.  I was going to say that I would be happy to come.”

“Right, yeah,” I know she doesn’t believe me, but I’m stuck into going now.  Great, what a happy family reunion coming my way…


	6. Chapter 6

Robert – 29th October – Night time

I get ready for the big night ahead of me.  I don’t know what to make of it.  After what had been said by my dad yesterday, I didn’t know what to think about any of it.  I know it might not be straightforward when I arrived here.

I’m getting ready when Chrissie comes into the room, “Sweetheart, you look amazing.” 

Chrissie isn’t coming, that’s great.  I’m going to be here all by myself with my estranged family.  I turn around and hold her hands, “Next time, Vic and Diane are coming around here.”

“I can’t wait.  Just go tonight and try and put up with it,” Chrissie gives me a sympathetic smile.

I’m soon at the front door to the pub.  I hope to see Aaron tonight and maybe have a drink with him sometime.  It takes a few minutes to get my nerves calmed down.

I knock on the door, dreading who might.  I calm down once I see Diane, “Robert…are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.  Thanks Diane.  How about you?” I say.

She smiles, “Fine.  Come on in, the meal is on the table.” 

I go in and there’s nobody in on the table.  I sit down and Vic soon comes in and smiles to me, “Hi Rob.  Glad you could make it.” 

I smile to my little sister, “I couldn’t wait to see you and Diane.” 

“Dad’s just upstairs, he’ll be coming down in a bit,” Vic explains.

I don’t even want him here.  I just want it to be me, Diane and Vic, but it’s not going to be that, “Right,” that’s all I can say.

After a few minutes, dad comes down.  Great, Andy will be coming next.  How lovely.  A happy family reunion.

I just look to dad as he sits down, next to Diane, “Vic, what have you made?”  I turn to my sister, not giving my dad a second look.  He hurt me and I didn’t even want to be here.

“Chicken curry, thought you might like it, Rob,” she says to me and smiles.

“Yeah, anything you make, Vic.  I’ll love it,” I smile to her.

Dad looks to me, “It was your favourite when you were a kid.”

“Yeah I like it.  It’s my sister’s fantastic cooking,” I look to her.

There’s a knock on the door, it’s my beloved brother.  He comes in and looks at me, “You said this would be a family meal.”

“I am family, Andy, not like some,” I comment as I look at him up and down, so he knows who I mean.

Andy ignores my comment and sits down next to dad.  No surprise there.

I want to wind Andy up, so much now, “So where’s that fiancée of yours?”

“And that’s your business, because…”

I smirk, “I’m glad that you can trust her now, really I am.” 

“Just because you can sleep with anything with a pulse, doesn’t mean she does,” Andy fires back. 

I was just making a dig, one that people couldn’t notice.  Dad gives me a dirty look.

Soon dinner is served.  Vic sits down next to me, “So Robert, what have your nine years away been like?”

“Fine, I’ve missed my family though,” I look to Vic and Diane while I say that, not to Andy or dad.

The door then opens and I see Aaron come in.   I look at him while he goes over to the kitchen area.  He looks back at me.  Our eyes meet.

Diane looks to him, “Hiya pet.”

Aaron takes his eyes off me and looks to Diane, “Hi Diane.  I’m just making myself a cuppa and I’ll get out of your way.”

“There’s plenty to spare if you want to join us,” Diane offers.

I look back to my meal, “Don’t think he would want to intrude on a family meal.”

Aaron looks to me, “A spot of home cooking would be great, thank you.”

He sits down next to me and gets some food and looks to me, “Thanks for the meal.”

Vic nods and smiles to him, “No problem, Aaron.”

I stare at him, “Didn’t know you’d like to sit around a family.  Thought you would be out in the town pulling.”

Aaron shoots me a look, “Please tell me how that’s your business.”

I shot a smile to him, “Just interested.”

Andy pipes up, “Hey Vic, this is lovely.  You should go on Master chef.” 

Vic smiles to her brother, I look to her, smiling, “Thanks Andy.”

“I’d watch it all the time if you were on it.  Hate the show, but you could spice things up,” I smile to her.

“Like you care, Rob.  You don’t give a flying monkeys about family.  You didn’t contact your little sister for years.  You were never there for us when we needed you,” Andy pipes up to me.

Vic looks to Andy and gives him a dirty look, “Andy, don’t.  Rob had his own life to think about, didn’t you?” 

I can see there is upset on her face.  I feel anger towards Andy, “What have I missed? You confessing to killing mum.  Finally.”

Andy growls at me, “Yeah, I did, because I had the guts to for our sister’s sake.” 

“Seven years later…hey,” I smirk to wind him up.

Dad looks at both of us, “Stop it, the pair of you!  We don’t need this squabbling going on at a family meal.” 

I rest back in my chair, like Andy does.  I don’t look at him for ten minutes, but he pipes up again, “Not talking, are we?  Talk about being a silent part of the family.”

“It’s better to be that.  You lost the farm after you couldn’t cope,” I say, smirking, “Maybe it should’ve been given to me.”

Andy holds his temper in, I can see that, “But you didn’t want it.”

“Lost it all.  Finally happy though.  I’m happy though.”

“Can’t all be like you though with all that money,” Andy says, reining his anger in.

“I’ve earn it with how hard I’ve worked,” I get annoyed with that comment, “Not like you: working as a farmhand.  Lost all the farm: what a disappointment!” 

Andy storms up, knocking his chair back.  Dad tries to hold him back, “Andy!” 

“Calm down, lads,” Diane exclaims, “This is a family meal and we’ve all got to get along.”

“It’s not quite working, Diane,” I get up and leave the room.

I go out of the pub and there comes a familiar face following me out of the pub.  It’s Aaron. 

I smile to him, “Why have you come out?”

He stares at me back, “Goin’ for a drink.  Thought maybe you might want to come with me.” 

I don’t even have to think about it, “What time?”

“Now if you want to.  It’s late enough,” he smiles to me.

My heart skips a beat, “Sounds good.  Want to get a taxi in.  Don’t have my car with me.”

I text Chrissie quick as Aaron rings for a taxi.  I don’t get a reply back from Chrissie, but I go out with Aaron.

We go to a bar in Hotten first.  We have quite a lot to drink before the real conversation starts to flow.  It’s shot after shot and beer afterwards for both of us.

“What happened at the pub?”  Aaron asks.

I look to him, “Need to get out of there, ya know what I mean.  Couldn’t take much more of my brother.” 

“Always wanted a brother before I met you two,” Aaron smirks, “Maybe you should try and make an effort for your sister’s sake.” 

I look deep into his light blue eyes and couldn’t help but smile, “Yeah, for her though.  Not for my brother.”

“Why do you two hate each other so much?” Aaron asks, “Heard about your affair with Katie.”

“Like I said, there’s two sides to every story, isn’t there?” I start to drop a hint of flirting in the conversation, “But you said you weren’t interested.” 

Aaron starts to flirt back, “But now I’m interested.  You should be flattered that I’m taking an interest.” 

“You that important, are ya now?” I smile to him.

He reciprocates the smile, “Yeah, actually I do.  You’re the smug one, not me.   That smile is enough to drive anybody insane.”

“Like this,” I do the smile that I always do to show Aaron, “It’s not that bad, is it?”

Aaron smirks back at me, “Dunno. Didn’t really take much interest,” he looks deep into my eyes.

**

Two hours later

I get through with the door with kissing him.  The feel of his lips is enough to make me want some more of the action.  I can’t remember the last few hours: his eyes must have tricked me into doing this.  He did it, not me.

I don’t make a habit of cheating on my fiancée.  I love her, really I do.  I’ve got to test this though.  See what it feels like; what it makes me feel.  Nothing big, just a one night-stand.  Nothing major.  Nobody will get hurt.  I can’t even remember my own name.

I slam him hard against the wall and start to kiss him hard right on the lips.  He tries to strength the kiss by starting it deeper and deeper.  I start to kiss him around the neck. 

I take a breath, “Upstairs?”

He nods to me, I don’t know what to think…


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert wakes up after the night with Aaron to return home with a furious Chrissie there...

 

Next morning – third person

Chas comes down and sees Diane sitting on the chair, “Hi Diane.”

“Think your Aaron must have had some company last night.  Heard him coming back late with somebody with him.  Could hear voices,” Diane smiles.

She goes over to Chas and touches her on the shoulder, “He’s doing so well for himself, hasn’t he?  After everything, he’s still coping.  He’s a fighter, Chas, a fighter.”

Chas smiles to her business partner, “Thanks Diane,” she smiles to her.

Jack then comes in and sits down, before giving Diane a kiss on the cheeks, “Morning love.  There’s no sign of Aaron coming down yet.”

Chas and Diane smile to one another, before Chas goes through to stock for the pub.  Diane sits down next to her husband.

**

Robert – 30th October

I wake up.  I can’t remember a thing from last night.  I don’t even know what I got up to.  I take in my surrounding, why am I not in my bed at Home Farm?  Err, I’m in the woolpack.

I turn to look next to me.  I get a shock – it’s Aaron next to me.  I remember that we slept together last night.  That must have been why I couldn’t remember a thing: we were so drunk.  We were off our faces.  Just a casual one-night stand, nothing’s going to come of it.

Aaron won’t care about what happened last night.  He seemed nice enough of a lad to get another boyfriend.  He might go out tonight and get a long-term boyfriend.  I don’t want to think about it.

I check my phone and there were ten missed calls from Chrissie and loads of texts saying “Where are you?” “Get back soon.” “Ring me now!” “That’s it.”  I freak at that last text.  She’s so mad at me.  I texted her, I’m sure I did.  I did it before I hit the towns with Aaron.

I need to get back home.  I don’t want to wake Aaron up, so I slip on my trousers on quietly and buttoned up my shirt.  I then remember I’m going to have to get downstairs without people noticing me.

Then it hits me: dad will be here somewhere.  He better not see me, or I’m dead meat walking.  Diane will be there too and Chas.  Why didn’t me and Aaron stay in a hotel or something?  Why did we have to come back to the pub.  The punters might see me.

Then I remember: I just have to creep downstairs and get out of that door fast and run back to Home Farm.  I don’t have money on me for a taxi, so that’s great. 

I creep downstairs.  To my luck, everybody is in the backroom.  I open the door slowly.  I see the door open, so I get out fast.  It’s my dad, I think, because he comes looking outside for somebody.

I hide at the side of the Woolpack.  Great, I’ve got to go back home and grovel to my fiancée.  She might finish with me for this.  And then what do I do?

I soon get home and Chrissie is sitting in the living room.  There are tears in her eyes.  She hasn’t seen me, not yet.

“Chrissie…”  I say quietly, peeking through the door for the living room.

She looks angry.  She looks straight at me and stands up.  She comes over to me and slaps me right across the face.  It hurts quite a lot.

I hold my cheek, “What was that for?”  I act clueless, hoping she might drop it.

How wrong I am, “What was that for!  You’ve got to be kidding me, you know exactly what I mean.”

I shake my head, “I’m so sorry, Chrissie.  That I didn’t reply to your calls, but I was asleep.  But I did text you beforehand.”

She got an expression of anger on her face, “Yeah right, one of your lame excuses to get out of trouble.  Well, it isn’t going to wash with me.  So, don’t make any excuses.”

I look at her, “I’m not lying, Chrissie.  I promise you that I texted you,” I look at her phone in her hand, “Gimme your phone and I can prove it.”

She hesitates for a few minutes as she looks at me and then back to her phone.  She looks at me once again and heads over the phone, “Go and then, try and prove me wrong, that you won’t.” 

I look onto the texts from me.  And there’s nothing from me.  Well, from last night.  How come?  “Chrissie there was something on your phone from me,” I plead with her to listen.

However, she doesn’t.  This infuriates her even more than before, “No, I’m not going to listen to this nonsense.  Tell me what happened last night.”

I walk closer to her and touch her arm, “That was a text,” she flinches her arm away from me.

“Swing the other one.  There is prove that you didn’t, but you’re trying to prove yourself right.  It’s sick, ya know,” she shouts at me, “Tell me what happened last night!  I want to know.”

I let go, “I went out into town with a mate.” 

She sneers at me, “You went to a hooker club in other words.  Great, you’re cheating on me.”

I look at her and give an innocent look, “I’m not cheating on you.  Why would I?  I love you, Chrissie.  And we’re getting married.”

“No, we’re not.  If you havin’ it off with other women,” Chrissie has tears in her eyes, “Think again, Robert.”

I go over and hold her shoulders to comfort her and calm her down, “Please, Chrissie, I love you.  Don’t do this,” I’ve got a few tears in my eyes.

She’s crying, “I’m not doing anything.  You’re doing it all.” 

“You haven’t heard my version,” I protest, “You need to, before you go and make up assumptions.  That aren’t even true.”

She starts to shriek, “Version?  You make it sound like it’s true and it’s your side of the story.”

I put my hand on my head and sighs, “Wrong words, sorry.  I didn’t mean that.  I mean listen to me, before thinking things that aren’t true.”

She sighs, “Go on then, tell me your story.”

I take a deep breath, “I went into town and got drunk.  I was so over the limit, I had to stay at a hotel.  Sorry, but it’s true.”

Chrissie still looks angry, “Who did you go with?” 

“A mate,” I reply, “Aaron.”

“Aaron?” she was confused.

“Aaron Livesy, the one who lives in the pub with Diane and my dad,” I reply, “And I wasn’t sleeping around with anybody.” 

She calms down, “Right, I believe you.”

I smile to her, “You’ve got to believe me, Chrissie, when I say I’m never going to cheat on you.  I love you and you’re going to be my wife.”

She manages a smile, “Yeah, you’re right,” she goes onto a different subject, “So anyway, what happened with your family meal?” 

“It was a disaster.  If you wind Andy up once, he’s goes in for a punch.  Decided to call it quits, ya know, and I went out for a drink with Aaron,” I smirk, “It’s so funny winding my brother up.”

She puts her arms around my waist, “You’re so cruel,” she says in a flirtatious manner.

I kiss her, “You’re right.  But you like that side of me, don’t you?” 

She smiles, “I like a bit of rough.  Like you are.”

I kiss her again, “Why don’t we take this upstairs?”

She smiles again, “Yeah, why not?”

 

I go to the pub later.  I want to see Aaron quickly.  Once I get there, I see him tucked away in a corner, having a drink with Cain.  I remember Cain, always used to get into fights with him.

I look over to Aaron and smile.  He hasn’t seen me, not yet.  He does look over.  He thinks that I’m staring at him.  He doesn’t reciprocate the smile to me.

Instead, Cain gives me a hacky look over from the table.  After a while, he comes over to the bar with his and Aaron’s glass. 

He shoots a look, “Heard you were back, Sugden.  Needed to see it to believe it.” 

I look over to him, “Hello Cain.”   

He just stares at me, “Don’t expect a warm welcome from me.  After what you did to our Debbie, don’t think we’ll be going through that path again.”

I sigh, “Cain, I’ve moved on from your daughter.  I’ve got a fiancée at home.”

He turns to me and he rests his side on the bar, “Yeah, rich, isn’t she?  You’ve pulled the birds somehow.”

I crack a joke, “Well, I’ve got the manner of charm and good looks,” it doesn’t work.

He just looks at me, “You’re so pathetic, Sugden.  It took our Debbie quite a while to get over what you did to her.” 

I snigger, “I’ve moved on, Cain, like I said before.  I’ve got on with my life and I haven’t really thought about my past.”

Cain gives me a look.  A look that suggests that he’s going to deck me, Aaron just looks over to me and him and drinks his pint. 

Cain pipes up, “What is that supposed to mean?”

I snigger, “You know what I mean, Cain.  I’ve got:” my sentence is cut short, “my own life.”  One thing: never wind up Cain Dingle…


	8. Chapter 8

Before I could have said that last sentence, I feel a fist come up to my face.  I can’t flinch away in time and his fist get me right down on the floor.  I can just about see Aaron come across to Cain and drag him off.  He was going to carry on.

“Robert!” I hear a familiar voice – my dad. 

He gets me off the ground.  He looks straight at me, “Backroom, now!” 

I wipe my face as I turn to Cain, whose being calmed down by Aaron.  I turn to dad, “I’ve got to get back home to see my fiancée, she’ll be worrying about me.” 

Diane comes out of the back to see what the commotion was all about, “What’s been going on here?” she’s confused.

Dad looks over to her, “A fight once again.”

Diane looks at me with a disappointed look, “Robert, come through the back quickly.”

I roll my eyes, “Quickly then,” I do it for my stepmother.  She doesn’t need the bother from me.

Dad leads me around the back and sits me down like I’m a kid.  I sit down on the chair, “What do you want to talk about then?”

“Two fights in the past week.  You’re always involved with them,” Dad seems disappointed in me, “Tell me what that was with Cain.”

I look to him, “If you really care: he’s too easily wound up.  Brought up the past.”

“Something tells me that you were winding him up, Robert,” Diane speaks up, “What were you saying?”

I start to get defensive, “Don’t get my side of the story, will you?  Always jumping the guns.”

Dad’s angry with me, I can tell, “Because it’s always you, isn’t it, Robert.  Why do you have to make smug comments?  You should know what Cain Dingle is like.  Anything for an easy life.”

“I’ve changed.  I’ve been away for nine years, I’ve bound to have changed,” I’m frustrated.

“Yeah, you have changed for the worst.  You’ve come back, rubbing your brother’s wounds to wind him up.  Why can’t you just be like…”

I stand up with anger.  I start to shout at my father, “…Like Andy!  I knew what you were going to say, dad.  Beating up women, you mean.  Burning mum to death.  Shooting you.  Yeah, I’d love to be like Andy.”

“Shut up, Robert!  That wasn’t what I was going to say.”

I storm out of the backroom.  Dad tries to stop me, “Come back, Robert!”

I don’t listen to him.  He doesn’t know anything about me.  I go back to Home Farm to the person who knows all of me, or do they?  There’s some things I would never consider telling Chrissie, on my life.  But she knows most of me.  She can see why I resent Andy – the adopted brother.  He’s only on my brother on paper. 

Chrissie kisses once I get in the door, “Hey Robert, why don’t we take what we left off upstairs?”

I push her off quick, “I got into a fight,” I want to be honest with her.

She sighs, “Who with this time?”

“Cain Dingle,” I reply. 

She’s not impressed with me, I can tell, “Can’t you just get along with people in the village.  Obviously with Andy, he’s the one who punches you.”

“Cain punched me, just because I said I loved you,” I exaggerate to her, “How’s that a crime?”

She smiles to me, “Thanks Mr Sugden.”

“Well, Mrs Sugden,” I kiss her.  I then let off, “Why don’t we take this upstairs.”

She doesn’t reply to me, just kisses me.  She takes my hand and we head off upstairs.

After, I can’t help but think about Aaron.  I don’t know why.  But I feel like I had a better time with him than my fiancée.  I push the thoughts into the back of my head.

I head off to the pub to see if Aaron is there.  I want to apologize to what happened the night before and to say that it was a mistake.

I get there and Aaron’s sitting at the bar.  He clocks me, “Don’t worry Cain isn’t here.”

I smile to him, “Sorry about that.  I shouldn’t have pushed him like that.  Tell him that I’ve said sorry.”

“I know what my uncle’s like once he gets wound up.  He’s like that with everybody.  He’s not in a good position at the minute.  Him and his wife have been having a few fights about his ex moving into the same house,” Aaron explains with that lovely smile of his, “So, it wasn’t your fault that he punched you.  Just be careful in future for your own sake.”

I smile, “Thanks.”

I change the subject, “I’m sorry about last night, why don’t we just forget about it?” 

He gives me a confused look, “Look, what goes on between you and Andy isn’t any of my business.  Really, don’t worry about it.”

I’m confused, “No, I mean:” I stop in the middle of the sentence.  I realize that he doesn’t remember what happened the previous with all the alcohol he had consumed, “…Sorry.  That’s fine.”

He loos confused and then gives me a smile, “That’s fine.  I might see you around.”

I hear footsteps coming from around the back.  I go straight out.

**

Aaron – October 30th

I see Robert go out of the pub.  I feel stuff for him with just one look.  I don’t know why, but I just do.  I’m really confused by what’s going on.  He was saying something and then immediately stopped.  I’m deciding to put it in the back of my mind.

Just then, Jack comes out of the back.  He comes into my direction, “Did you see Robert?”  he asks.

I think quickly, “No, he hasn’t been in here,” I lie, Robert doesn’t need the hassle.

“Are you sure,” eyeing me up, I can tell he thinks I’m lying.

“I’m sorry, Jack, but no,” I reply.

**

Aaron – November 5th

I haven’t seen Robert for nearly a week.  I’m curious to see where he’s got to.  He must have been staying at Home Farm for the past week.  He hasn’t been seen in the village for days on end.  His family are starting to worry about him.

I’m sitting at the bar and looking over to Diane and Vic discussing him.  Suddenly, the door opens and there’s his smug smile looking straight towards me.  What’s that for?  I don’t even know the guy properly.

He turns to Diane and Vic, “Hi, what’s that face for?  Aren’t you glad to see me?”

Diane smiles, “Of course, Robert.  But where have you been the past week?  Nobody’s seen you.”

Robert seemed taken back, “I was at quite a lot of business meetings, Diane.  I am a grown man, don’t worry about me, please.”

Vic smiles, “I was trying to call ya.”

“Had my phone off, didn’t I?”  Robert smiles to her.

I see the whole exchange.  Nothing really added up with what he was saying.  Surely, he wasn’t going to that many business meetings in a week.

**

Aaron – November 5th – Bonfire

There’s a party going on at the Woolpack tonight for Bonfire night.  Zak and Sam have made a Guy Fawkes for the special event.  Mum has planned to do it on field just outside of the village.

Robert and Chrissie come into the door, smiling at everybody.  They are at the bar, ordering some drinks for themselves.  I look over to Robert and he smiles over to me. 

Trouble start once Andy and Katie come.  I look over at the exchange between the two brothers.

Andy stares at Robert, “What do you think you’re doing here?  This is for the village, not you,” I hear him say.

I can see by Robert’s face that he’s angry, “I’m from the village.”

Andy looks him up and down, “I don’t want fights, tonight of all nights.  Keep out of my way and I’ll keep out of yours and we’ll be fine,” he snarls.

Robert smiles, “Deal!  I don’t want any bother either.”

“This is for dad and Diane, by the way.  I want to be neutral for their sakes.  But it doesn’t mean that we’re mates or anything,” Andy explains.

I can see there’s hurt in Robert’s face, but he doesn’t act on it.  He manages a smile and nods at his brother as he goes off in the corner with Chrissie.


	9. Chapter 9

Robert – Bonfire Night

I’m at the back with Chrissie, sipping on my pint.  I look over to Andy and his perfect little life going on.  I can’t help but smirk and he sees me.   He’s with Katie, Vic and Diane.  It suddenly springs to my mind – where’s dad?  Well, my questions are answered now when he comes around the back.

I put my head down, “Chrissie, I’m going to the toilet quick.” 

“Ok, don’t need to tell me, just go,” she smiles.

I go in and wash my hands and then I hear the door open behind me.  Oh no, please don’t make it be my dad, please.  He breathes a sigh of relieve when Aaron comes in.   “Oh, sorry mate, I didn’t mean to make you scared.” 

I shake my head.  I haven’t seen Aaron since that exchange with Cain.  I had been avoiding the pub since that fight with Cain, I didn’t need my dad questioning me all the time, “It’s alright.” 

“Hey mate, do you wanna have a drink with me around the back?   The last one got interrupted,” Aaron asks.

I smile, “Yeah.”    My mind clicks.  Chrissie is here with me, “In the back?”   Aaron nods at that, “Sorry, I can’t.  Chrissie and me are having a night out.”  I try to let him down gently.

His eyes look sad at my response.  “Oh, maybe another time.” 

“Sorry, mate,” I smile as he walks out of the toilets.

I go out and Chrissie is on the phone to somebody.  I wait for her to come off and she does in a few minutes, “Who’s that?”  I put my arm around her waist.

She looks up and smiles to me, “Dad.  I’ve got to go, Robert, sorry.   Lucky’s having trouble with his dad.   I’ll be back in about half an hour an hour maybe.   You just stay here and keep an eye on things.  I’ll call when I’m finished.” 

I want her to stay with me, but Lachlan comes first, I know that, “It’s fine, Chrissie.   You go and speak to Lachlan, no need for you to explain to me.”  With that, she goes out of the pub.

I’m left alone and I look to the backroom. "Robert, are you staying?" Diane asks from the other side of the bar. 

“I’m not planning on staying, Diane.   I’ve got a fiancée to be getting back to,” I fire back.

Dad just stares at me, “No need to be rude.” 

“I’m not being rude.  I just don’t want to be at this party,” I sigh.

Aaron comes from behind, “Come on, Rob.” 

Chas looks at her son, “Where are you going with him?” 

“Just going to have a drink with him,”  Aaron replies, “It’s my choice who I hang out with.” 

I look for salvation from him, “Yeah, come on, mate.”

Dad stops me from going, “I’ve been trying to speak to you for ages ever since the whole Cain exchange.  You didn’t let me finish, but never mind.” 

“Right, ok.   Fine by me,” I say, smiling.  Faking, of course.

Me and Aaron are through the back now.   I look at his bright blue eyes and smile, “So, what have you got?” 

“Two beers.  We never got to have a proper drink, did we?  I mean with the fight you had with Diane.   Or with your dad, I don’t know,” Aaron smiles, “So, here we are!” 

“What’s it like to live with my dad?” I ask, curious.

He seems taken aback by the question.  It is a bit weird, “I don’t see him that much.  Can’t say we really get on or what.  I just stay out of his way.  I talk to Diane a bit.  I, normally, have breakfast late unless it’s an early shift at the garage.  Thing is I got a TV in my room and an Xbox.” 

Suddenly, the door opened and I saw dad, Diane, Victoria, Andy and Katie coming in with some balloons of some kind.   I didn’t really want to be here. 

I tap Aaron on the arm, “Why don’t we go and have a look at your Xbox?  Seems like quite good fun.” 

Vic looks at me, “Do you wanna join us?” 

I look at Aaron, “No thanks, Vic.  We’ll take these upstairs.  Let’s have a look at that TV.”  

Katie grins, “Seriously, you haven’t got any mates so you hang out with somebody years younger than you.” 

“Six years, Katie.  Not that much,” Aaron sticks up for me.

Dad looks to me, “Go then.”

I close the door behind me and Aaron and run upstairs to his room, “Where’s the Xbox?” 

Aaron points into the direction of his TV, “Are you blind or summit?”

I turn back to him and smirk, “I’m not.  Just couldn’t see it, that’s all.”    I sit on his bed next to him, “Got the drinks?  I haven’t.  And I’m not going back down there with the monkeys, well I’ll say Andy and Katie.” 

Aaron shows me the drinks, “They’re supposed to be your family.   Lovely description.” 

“Sorry.   Are you friends with Andy and Katie?” 

“No, he’s a muppet.   She’s a friend of my mum’s.   Best friends.   So, I’m alright with her.  But I don’t see her that much.” 

“I’m estranged from my original family.  It hurts sometimes.  Apart from Diane and Vic, I don’t like the others.” 

“Even your dad?”  Aaron asks.

“Well, let’s just say that Andy’s the prodigal son.   Just because he wanted to be a farmer.   He’s such a failure, that’s the thing.   A farmhand while I’m nearly the company director of White’s Enterprises.” 

Aaron smirks, “You think yourself to be a big man?” 

“No, not like that.  But I’ve done well for myself.   Anyway, enough about me.   What about you?  What makes Aaron Livesy sparkle?”   I’m curious.  Something makes me want to know about him.

Aaron shuts off for a second and then looks back up at me, “Nothing big.   I was in France for two years with my boyfriend and it didn’t end well…” 

“…Was it a lover’s tiff?”  I ask.

“Something like that.   We just fell out of love, well we were never in love.  Then, I came back to the village.” 

I nod, “I don’t know what makes people so attached to this village.” 

Aaron just laughs.   Chuckles, even, “You came back after ten years away.” 

“Yeah, I know that,” I smile.  I keep looking in his bright blue eyes; I could fall in love with him just with that one feature, “Want to know my biggest secret?” 

Aaron looks into my eyes, somehow lovingly, “What is that?  I’d love to find out.” 

“I can show you if I want,” What the hell am I doing?  I’m with Chrissie, but something with Aaron makes me tingle with happiness and that sparkle he has in his eyes are enough to drive anyone insane.

Aaron pushes me, “Go on then.   Show me!”   He goads me on to do it. 

I really knew I shouldn’t, but it kind of happened.   I leaned in for a kiss and my lips touches his.  He doesn’t complain.  He’s in as much as me.  It feels so good when it happened, but I know I’ll soon regret it after it has happened.

After a few minutes, I let off his lips.  The snog has stopped.  I wait for his words.  I can’t help, but smile, “What did you think of my ‘biggest secret’?” 

Aaron looks to me, “Very interesting if I say so myself.” 

“Do you want some more?”  I ask, somehow not feeling a ping of guilt for Chrissie.   “Or do you want to play on the Xbox?” 

“Xbox?  What Xbox?”  He smirks as he puts the bottles on the side of the table.  We’re not even drunk.  He then stares deep into my eyes and plunges on my lips and I deepened the kiss.  He pulls off my jacket and I pull off his hoodie and the discarded clothes continue…


	10. Chapter 10

We lay in his bed.  Him with his T-shirt on.   I look and smile to him next to me.   He stares back at me with a big smile.  I start to smirk and then kiss him once again. 

He then gets off.  I miss it even more, “That was fantastic!”  I say as I settle back in the bed.

Aaron was about to speak when my phone beeped – it was Chrissie.  I had forgotten all about her when I had had sex with Aaron.   I picked my phone up and I felt a ping of guilt.  The text read:

_Where are you?  You’ve been ages!_

Oh crap, I had to go, like right now.   I look to Aaron, “I have to go now, Aaron.   Like right now.  Chrissie’s wondering where I am.” 

He nods at me, making me feel guilty, “Ok, I might see you around.” 

“Maybe you will.  Anyway, my Audi’s out back.” 

I quickly get dressed and take one last look at Aaron as I smile to him.    I leave the room, feeling worried and happy at the same time.   Worried with Chrissie.  Happy with that encounter with Aaron.  It was a one-off though, just to get out of his system.

As I descend downstairs, I hear laughter coming from the other side of the door.  I totally forgot about the Sugdens having a drink for some sort of stupid reason.   I look to the backdoor.   I try to open it, but oh no – it was locked.   Great, that was all I needed.  I try to budge the door open, but still it wouldn’t budge at all.  I bang the door, totally forgetting again that there were people from the other side of the other door.

Just then, the other door opened to reveal the figure of his dad standing right in front of him, “Where are you going so fast?” 

“Home!  This door won’t even door,” I look into the room and there is the whole family just staring at him.

“Where’s Aaron?”   Dad asked.

“Upstairs, playing the Xbox if you must know.” 

I look at my phone again.   I needed to get back home to Chrissie.   She needs to know that I’m alright and alive.   I’ve been gone for three hours and it was 10pm.   I storm through the backroom, ignoring the death glares off Andy and Katie on the way out.   She was the most annoying with the looks.  I smile to my little sister and my stepmother on the way out too. 

I go through the pub and go out, past Chas.  I get in my Audi and zoom out of the village, back to Home Farm.   I go back and open the door and go up to Chrissie and kiss her.  Hopefully, I’m all forgiven.   I hug her too.  I love her so much.

She lets go off me, “Where the hell have you been?” 

“Had some drinks with Aaron and had one with Vic too.  Sorry I was so long,” I smile, trying to explain.  Telling some parts of the truth: the fact they were going to have some drinks, but it turned into something else, “How’s my stepson?” 

“Alright.  He’s coming back in a few weeks.  He’s having a fantastic time.” 

“I think this move is just what we all needed.  Lachlan seems to be happier which is the most important thing,” If he was honest, he didn’t have much to do with the lad.  He didn’t really have a paternal bone in his body.  He felt like he was more mates with Lachlan if anything and he did act as a father figure sometimes.

Chrissie smiles to me and kisses me again, “Since we’re both so happy, we could have a late night,” she kisses me again, deepening the kiss this time.

It doesn’t as feel as good as it did with Aaron – No, that encounter with Aaron was awful.   It was just a one-off and nothing would ever happen again between them.  He would have to stay away from him.   There was nothing else he could do about it.  I need to ‘do it’ with Chrissie, to prove that I still have a spark with her.  I’m not gay – it was just two men messing about.   Drunk – we weren’t.   Nothing like experimenting sometimes. 

I snog her, putting my hands behind her waist, “Why don’t we go upstairs?”  She nods and smiles to me.   I get my hands off her waist and go in front of her.   I offer her my hand, which she takes.  I lead her up the stairs.

Walking down to the village, the next morning, I never felt so good.  I hadn’t lost my touch with Chrissie.  Last night was fantastic.  However, his sex with Aaron was fantastic too.  Put it down to experience.  I couldn’t see him any longer.   He was just an itch and he needed so badly to scratch it.    I was getting married and I’ve got a family to provide for. 

****

Aaron – 6th November 2014

Oh my…last night was fantastic with Robert.    I want to see him again today.  However, first I had work to go to.   It suddenly hits me – Robert knew what he was doing.   He knew how to put up a good time.   He must have done it with other men as well.  

The strange thing was that I remember having another time with Robert.   It was all fuzzy…it was a blank in his mind.   I knew that last night wasn’t the first time I had a good time with Robert.   It happened another time, but I couldn’t remember anything about it.

I go into the backroom and there is Jack and Diane having breakfast.   Jack looks right at me, “Your friend was in a rush last night.” 

I look straight at him and smile, “Chrissie needed him back.  I don’t know why or anything like that.” 

“Want some breakfast, Aaron?”  Diane asks me. 

I smile, “Sorry, I have to go to work.  I’ll get something at the café.” 

She smiles back at me, “Have a good day.” 

I go out of the backdoor and head to the café to grab a bacon sandwich and a latte.  I go in and there is Robert sitting right in front of me.   He looks from his Americano, deep in thought by the looks of his face.   I stare at him as I go to the counter.

Brenda is the one who serves me.  She smiles as I order, “What do you want, Aaron, love?” 

I smile, “Just the usual.   Bacon sandwich and a latte.   To go!” 

She gets it pretty fast.  All the while, I look to Robert and he doesn’t look happy with me.  I’ll have a word with him just as I leave.  Brenda gives me the stuff and I hand her the money. 

I go to leave, but Robert stops me, “Can we talk later?   We need to discuss what happened last night,” he whispers, harshly.

I nod and gave a smile as I leave.   I head to the garage for work.

**

Robert – November 6th, 2014

I head back to the office to see Lawrence.    He is sitting at his desk, just staring at me.  I don’t know what I’ve done this time, but he surely isn’t happy with me.   

He looks me up and down, “Where have you been?” 

“Café.   Why?   Have I done something wrong again?”    I go into defence mode.

Lawrence holds his hands up, “Nothing at all.  Just asking.  

I sit back and smile to him and get on with my work.  It was going well with the Whites.  I nearly had Lawrence’s approval.

I go to the Woolpack to have a drink in the late afternoon.   “Pint please, Diane.”   She gets one for me and places it in front of me.  

I get out the agricultural magazine as I drink my pint.  Just then, dad comes up to me, “Agricultural machinery then.  Interesting.” 

I look up to him, “Yeah.  Want any?” 

“Moira might,” dad says.

“Eh?”

“The new farm owners.” 

“Oh…yeah, that could be handy for business.   I’ll suggest that to Lawrence, I think.  Thanks for the suggestion, dad.” 

Dad smiles, “You’ve done well for yourself.” 

“What do you mean?”  Am I finally getting his approval?

“You were a mechanic and a lying cheat.  But now you seem settled with Chrissie and you’re rich and you do well with your job.  I’m proud of you, son,” he smiles.

Oh my god!  After all these years, I’m finally getting his approval, “Thanks dad.”  Then, he goes back over to Diane.

Just then, Aaron comes through the pub.   “You wanted to talk,” he whispers in my ear.

“Over there,” I point to the booth in the corner.

I follow him with my pint and magazine, “We need to forget what happened last night.” 

“Well, I’m not playing second fiddle to your wife,” he says.

“Good, it never happened.   We stay away from each other, except from drinks.” 

Aaron smirks, “You’ll never be able to resist temptation.  You’re Robert Sugden.   You don’t know how to keep your trousers on.” 

“I love Chrissie.  I’m getting married in a few months and nothing’s going to stop it,” I say, looking Aaron right in the eyes.  Trying to resist him.

“Yeah right, if it’s not me, it’ll be some other random.” 

“I’m not gay,” I hiss.

“Yes, you are,” With that, I upped and leave the pub, not knowing what to say or do…


End file.
